This invention relates to a portable device for holding a plurality of fishing rods in the optimum position for fishing operations, and in particular to a device which removably mounts using standard marine fixtures of the type common to "bass boats" and readily folds into a compact form for stowing or carrying.
There have been a variety of devices proposed for the purpose of enabling the sport fisherman to utilize multiple fishing rods in fishing operations, such as trolling or live bait fishing. Presenting what appears to be a school of fish to a predator is an effective technique, improving the chance of getting a strike over using a single line. The use of multiple fishing rods, however, requires proper positioning, spacing, and tilt angle of the rod holders to not only minimize the chances of line entanglement, but to make it convenient to remove the rod quickly when there is a strike, and at the same time, difficult for the rod to fall out of the rod holder while under way. It can be seen then, that for a given number of rod holders on a common support device, there is an optimum configuration of placement and tilt angle of each holder to satisfy these requirements.
Other considerations come into play with the sport fisherman's use of such multiple rod holding devices, referred to herein as trolling rigs. One is that some of the time he may not desire or is not allowed to troll while fishing, such as during certain tournaments where it is against the rules, or when fishing for a particular species of fish that is best caught by casting. At such times it is desirable for the trolling rig to be stowed out of the way, yet be accessible should he desire to do some trolling the same day. Installation and removal of the rig should be quick and easy and it should become compact enough to fit into a typical storage compartment on the boat such as those designed for fishing rods or water skis. Another consideration is that installation of existing trolling rigs, ones that are wide enough to span the stern of the boat and accommodate the desired number of rod holders with proper lateral spacing, requires making holes in the sides or tops of the gunwales for the mounting hardware. Many types of boats that are used for fishing are not dedicated single purpose fishing boats and this permanent type of installation not only can reduce the resale value of the boat but also creates a possible source of water infiltration which can cause rot or other damage. In view of this, the last thing the owner of an expensive shiny new boat wants to do is start drilling holes in the fiberglass. He should be able to use a trolling rig with his boat, remove it, and keep it for his next boat without worrying about the loss of value by so doing.
To this end, installation ideally should require no tools and involve only the use of components and fixtures already existing on the boat, or involve the addition of a standard component designed for fishing boats, which can be added without adverse effects. It should be such a simple process, and the rig so easy to carry around, that the fisherman would not hesitate to take it off his boat and use it on a friend's boat at any time.
None of the several types of trolling rigs presently available meet all of these requirements. The ones offering the most capacity and benefits are too permanently mounted for quick removal, require tools for installation and removal, leave holes in the boat when removed, and are too cumbersome and bulky to stow and carry around with ease. The other choice is the smaller cluster type device, typically vertically extending, in which the number, positioning, and spacing of rod holders is limited physically. These consequently can not offer all of the previously outlined advantages which make a multiple rod holding device functionally desirable and user friendly.
It can be seen that there is a need in this field for a new type of universal multiple rod holding device. One that offers the combination of portability, flexibility, capacity, and simplicity of installation and use. Accordingly, it is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.